Silent
by cuttiekyu
Summary: 'pertama kali kyuhyun bertemu dengan 'orang itu' pada saat hujan pertama di bulan oktober, sejak itu setiap hari hujan mereka selalu bertemu disana, di tempat yang sama, walaupun hanya saling diam, namun pertemuan itu menimbulkan ikatan kuat diantara mereka'. another KiHyun story :) enjoy it ...


**Silent**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Kim Kibum**

**Other Cast : Seohyun**

** Lee Donghae, and other**

**Warning : BL, typo(s)**

**Summary : 'pertama kali kyuhyun bertemu dengan 'orang itu' pada saat hujan pertama di bulan oktober, sejak itu setiap hari hujan mereka selalu bertemu disana, di tempat yang sama, walaupun hanya saling diam, namun pertemuan itu menimbulkan ikatan kuat diantara mereka'**

**Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun memangdang keluar jendela kelasnya, namja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang masih duduk di SMA kelas tiga itu memandang rintik – rintik hujan yang jatuh membasahi permukaan bumi, tanpa terasa seulas senyum manis terukir di bibir berwarna pink alami itu, tidak diperdulikan gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas dan juga teman – teman sekelasnya yang sedang focus mendengarkan penjelasan guru, direbahkan kepalanya ke mejanya yang terletak di paling belakang kelas itu, di kepalanya sudah terbayang rencananya sepulang sekolah untuk ke 'tempat' itu lagi.

Sesaat setelah bel tanda pelajaran hari itu berakhir kyuhyun langung membereskan buku – bukunya dan langsung meninggalkan kelas, diabaikan tatapan teman – teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya sinis, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju lokernya yang berada di lantai satu, puluhan kertas – kertas berisi ejekan dan makian berbondong keluar dari loker saat namja manis itu membuka lokernya yang bernomor 13, tanpa memperdulikan kertas – kertas itu kyuhyun mengambil payung lipat yang disimpannya di dalam loker, lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai, hujan masih turun tidak terlalu deras namun itulah yang kyuhyun suka, hujan selalu membuatnya nyaman, seolah – olah membuatnya melupakan seluruh masalah dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai suara hujan, aroma basah saat hujan, dan hujan juga lah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan 'namja' itu.

Kyuhyun membelokkan langkahnya ke arah taman yang letaknya tiga blok dari rumahnya, ditaman itu terdapat danau kecil yang sangat indah dengan pohon maple besar yang tumbuh di pinggirnya, lalu ada gazebo kecil yang juga terletak di dekat danau, kyuhyun sangat suka melihat daun maple yang terjatuh ke tengah danau, begitu cantik. Namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gazebo kecil yang ada di tepi danau itu, didudukkan badannya di kursi kayu panjang yang ada di dalam gazebo, kyuhyun melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya sekilas, kurang lima belas menit sebelum pukul dua, untuk mengusir kebosaan kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP putihnya dari dalam tas, dan namja manis itu akhirnya larut dalam permaian dalam PSP itu.

Tepat saat pukul dua seorang namja dengan setelan jas resmi duduk di kursi kayu di dalam gazebo yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kursi kayu yang diduduki kyuhyun, namja manis itu melirik sekilas ke arah namja tampan dengan ekspresi datar yang sedang menyamankan dirinya di kursi, senyum tipis muncul di wajah kyuhyun saat melihat namja itu, sesuai dugaannya kyuhyun sudah hapal kalau namja itu akan datang tepat pukul dua, seperti biasa.

Pertama kali kyuhyun bertemu dengan namja itu saat hujan pertama di bulan oktober, lebih tepatnya dua bulan lalu, setelah itu entah mengapa setiap hari hujan mereka selalu datang di tempat ini, mereka tidak saling mengenal, kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak tau siapa nama namja yang terlihat jelas lebih tua darinya itu dan dia juga yakin bahwa namja itu juga tidak tau siapa namanya, selama dua bulan ini pun mereka tidak pernah mengobrol sekalipun, mereka hanya duduk dalam diam, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing, kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSPnya, sedangkan namja itu sibuk dengan rokoknya atau smartphonenya, namun dalam kediaman ini mereka menikmatinya, menkmati rasa nyaman yang timbul di antara keduanya, entah kenapa taman dan juga hujan seperti membentuk ikatan di antara keduanya, membuat mereka selalu menantikan hari hujan seperti ini.

Mereka tetap sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing, sampai hari menjelang sore, jam di tangan kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, kedua namja yang sejak tadi hanya duduk dalam diam itu akhirnya berdiri, sudah saatnya mereka pergi, hujan juga sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu, seperti biasa, tanpa ada kata, keduanya hanya saling melirik sekilas, lirikan itu bisa diartikan sebagai ucapan pamit, keduanya lalu melangkah pergi ke arah masing – masing, kyuhyun ke kanan, ke arah rumahnya, sedangkan namja itu ke kiri, ke arah mobil hitam yang terparkir di dekat taman, namun satu harapan keduanya semoga hujan cepat datang lagi.

.

.

"keluyuran lagi kyuhyun!" nada tajam itu yang menyambut kyuhyun saat namja manis itu baru saja memasuki rumah megahnya, diliriknya sang hyung yang menatapnya tajam dari arah tangga, inilah yang kyuhyun benci ketika berada di rumah, tidak di rumah, di sekolah keduanya sama, sama – sama terasa seperti di neraka baginya.

"apa kau mencari namja diluar sana huh?!" Tanya sang hyung dengan nada mengejek, kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan sang hyung, namja manis ini langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, meliwati sang hyung begitu saja.

"yahh! Aku sedang bicara denganmu anak sial!" bentak donghae yang merasa kesal karna diabaikan kyuhyun

"kau fikir aku perduli" balas kyuhyun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, didalam kamarnya kyuhyun menatap kondisi kamarnya yang tampak berantakan terutama di tempat koleksi buku dan majalahnya, ckk pasti orang – orang yang mengatas namakan mereka sebagai appa dan ummanya baru saja mengacak – acak kamarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, berusaha memejamkan matanya, dalam hati kyuhyun berdoa semoga besok hujan kembali datang, agar dia memiliki alasan, alasan untuk tidak berada di rumah yang seperti neraka ini.

Keesokkan harinya hujan mengguyur kota seoul sejak pagi, kyuhyun bangun dengan perasaan senang saat mendengar suara hujan dari dalam kamarnya, ahh dia berencana bolos saja hari ini, lagipula ia sudah cukup pintar dan tidak masalah kalau hanya meninggalkan sekolah satu hari.

Setelah mansi kyuhyun berlari ke dapur, seluruh keluarganya pasti sudah pergi, kedua orang tuanya berkerja dan hyungnya sekolah, yahh mereka tidak akan repot – repot menunggunya untuk makan bersama, dan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perduli, dia sudah terbiasa sendiri.

"tuan muda, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya ahjumma kim, yang merupakan pekerja di rumah kyuhyun

"ahh ahjumma, aku ingin membuat bekal" jawab kyuhyun pada satu – satunya orang yang menganggapnya manusia di rumah ini.

"biar saya yang buatkan tuan muda" ucap ahjumma kim yang langsung di tolak kyuhyun secara halus

"biar aku saja ahjumma, lagipula aku hanya akan membuat telur dadar dan menggoreng sosis" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu memberikan senyuman meyakinkan pada ahjumma kim

"baiklah tuan, tapi kalau butuh sesuatu panggil saja saya" ucap ahjumma kim

"tentu saja ahjumma" jawab kyuhyun yakin, namun rupanya setelah ahjumma kim pergi dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, ini pertama kalinya dia masuk dapur, dan tentu saja pertama kalinya juga dia memasak.

"cho kyuhyun fighting!" serunya untuk menyemangati diri sendiri,dan akhirnya dengan bantuan petunjuk di internet dan juga insting kyuhyun berhasil membuat telur dadar dan sosis goring yang lumayan layak, segera ditempatkanya di dua kotak makan berbentuk persegi, kenapa dua?, karna kyuhyun berencana akan memakannya di taman, dan melihat hari ini hujan pasti namja itu akan datang ke taman juga, tidak mungkin kan kyuhyun makan seorang diri, lagipula ini sudah saatnya bukan dirinya dan namja itu bukan hanya berkomunikasi dengan melalui tatapan mata.

.

.

Kyuhyun memdudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu dalam gazebo, berkali – kali dirubahnya posisi duduknya, dengan kaki diangkat keduanya di kursi, duduk bersila, bahkan sampai tidur – tiduran, semua itu dia lakukan untuk mengusir kebosanan, biasanya dia hanya akan kemari sepulang sekolah namun sekarang dia datang sejak pagi wajar bukan kalau dia bosan, bahkan PSP kesayangannya pun tidak bisa mengusir kebosanannya.

Tepat saat jam dua kyuhyun membenarkan duduknya, dia yakin sebentar lagi namja itu akan datang, dan benar saja, dari kejauhan kyuhyun melihatnya, dia memakan setelan jas seperti biasa, kali ini warnanya hitam, ahh sebenarnya apapun yang dipakai oleh namja itu selalu tampak pas pada badannya.

Namja itu duduk di tempat biasanya, lalu mengeluarkan rokoknya, kyuhyun meliriknya berulang kali, namja manis ini ragu mengeluarkan bekal makanan yang sudah disiapkannya.

"ahh lapar sekali" gumamnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya, "uhh banyak sekali ya?" keluh kyuhyun dengan suara keras, sengaja agar namja itu mendengar ucapannya, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian akhirnya kyuhyun memberanikan diri megajak namja itu bicara.

"ahjussi?" panggilnya pelan

Namja itu menengok, mengangkat alisnya seolah – olah bertanya 'ada apa?'

"ahjussi, bekalku terlalu banyak, maukah kau membantuku makan?" ajak kyuhyun, dengan ragu kyuhyun mendekat ke arah namja yang dipanggilnya ahjussi itu, sampai jarak mereka kurang dari tiga meter. "aku membuatnya sendiri, mungkin memang tidak terlalu enak, tapi ini tidak beracun kok" ucap kyuhyun meyakinkan, sayang namja manis itu tidak melihat senyum tipis yang muncul di wajah si ahjussi.

"jja" kyuhyun mengengsurkan sepasang sumpit yang memang sudah dia siapkan untuk si ahjussi, kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat akhirnya ahjussi itu membuang rokoknya dan mengambil sumpit ditangannya, kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karna cemas saat melihat namja itu mulai mengambil telur dadar dari kotak bekal dan memakannya, sungguh kyuhyun tidak dapat membaca ekspresi datar namja itu.

"enak" itulah kata pertama yang kyuhyun dengar dari namja itu, dan kyuhyun sungguh sangat menyukai suara berat itu

"ahh syukurah, ayo makan lagi ahjussi" ucap kyuhyun senang

"tidak bisakah kau jangan memanggilku ahjussi?, apa aku terlihat setua itu?, namaku kim kibum dan aku masih 25 tahun" ucap namja itu sambil menyantap sosis yang ada di kotak bekal.

"ahh mian, bagaimana kalau kibum hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun

"tidak masalah" jawab kibum

"baiklah, namaku cho kyuhyun kibum hyung" ucap kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya, "ngomong – ngomong ini pertama kalinya kita bicara setelah dua bulan" mulai kyuhyun, setelahnya obrolan mengalir dengan lancar antara kedua namja itu, bahkan sampai bekal kedua habis obrolan itu masih berlanjut, keduanya saling bertukar cerita, tentang ketertarikannya dengan hujan dan juga dengan taman ini, ternyata nereka banyak kesamaan, dan obrolan itu baru berakhir saat hari sudah sore dan dengan kyuhyun yang berjanji akan membuatkan bekal lagi di pertemuan mereka selanjutnya dan juga berjanji akan mengajak kibum duel game nanti.

.

.

"kibum hyung!" seru kyuhyun saat namja manis itu melihat kibum sudah duduk di tempat biasa, kyuhyun menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan untuk menghalau hujan, dia lupa membawa paying hari ini.

Kibum menghampiri kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas, tanpa berkata apapun namja tampan itu melepas jasnya lalu menutupi kepala kyuhyun dengan jasnya, "kenapa hujan – hujanan?" tanyanya

"aku lupa membawa payung, terima kasih" ucap kyuhyun saat keduanya sudah sampai di dalam gazebo, kyuhyun membersihkan badannya yang terkena rintik – rintik hujan.

"ini" kibum menyodorkan saputangan yang selalu dibawanya pada kyuhyun

"terima kasih lagi" kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis, namja manis itu mengambil saputangan kibum dan mengusapkannya pada rambutnya yang basah, membuat rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan.

"kenapa terlambat" Tanya kibum, biasanya kyuhyunlah yang akan sampai terlebih dahulu mengingat anak sekolah pulang lebih awal daripada jam kantornya.

"ahh iya tadi ada pelajaran tambahan" jawab kyuhyun lesu, sesungguhnya dia sangat malas mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, ingat dia sudah pintar, namun memang sekiolahnya itu terlalu ketat.

"emm,hari ini bawa bekal apa?" Tanya kibum

"ahh aku sampai lupa, hari ini aku bawa bekal special hyung, aku mempelajari resepnya dari internet hyung pasti suka" seru kyuhyun semangat, namja manis itu mengeluarkan bekal dari tasnya lalu membukannya di hadapan kibum, di dalam kotak bekal itu terlihat nasi kepal berisi sayuran dan daging untuk kibun dan daging saja untuk kyuhyun, lalu dihiasi dengan rumput laut kering.

"kelihatannya enak" ucap kibum, sesungguhnya dia sangat lapar namun dia sengaja untuk tidak makan siang demi memakan bekal kyuhyun, entah kenapa kibum selalu merasa senang memakan bekal kyuhyun, walaupun rasanya tidak seenak makanan yang biasa dimakannya namun selalu ada rasa hangat dan bahagia ketika melihat kyuhyun dengan semangat menunjukkan bekal yang dibawanya, mungkin karna selama ini tidak pernah ada yang membuatkan bekal untuknya.

"tentu saja, aku sampai bangun pagi untuk membuatnya" semangat kyuhyun

"benarkah?"

"emm" kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "ahh hyung kau sudah bawa PSP?" Tanya kyuhyun

Kibum membuka tas kerjanya menggambil benda pipih berwarna hitam yang kyuhyun sangat kenal, "lihat aku sudah membelinya" ucap kibum, semenjak dia mengenal kyuhyun hidupnya yang monoton benar – benar berubah, dia bahkan sampai memerintah sekretarisnya untuk membeli PSP, padahal biasanya dia tidak akan mau menghabiskan waktu dengan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ini.

"wahhh, kalu begitu setelah makan kita duel hyung, aku akan mengajarimu" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu menepuk dadanya bangga

"baiklah, sekarang bolehkan hyung menikmati bekalmu?, hyung sudah lapar" lirih kibum

"tentu saja boleh, dan satu lagi, taraaa" kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna orange dari dalam tasnya juga dua gelas plastic, "aku membawa jus" ucapnya ceria

"kita seperti piknik" komen kibum

"ini emang piknik, lihat kita bahkan ada di taman" sahut kyuhyun

"sepertinya kau benar, kalau begitu karna kau sering membawakan hyung bekal lain kali hyung akan mentraktirmu makan kyu, bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" Tanya kibum penuh harap, namja tampan ini sungguh berharap kyuhyun akan menyetujui ajakkannya.

"tentu saja, tapi hati – hati saja hyung makanku cukup banyak" canda kyuhyun

Kibum mengacak rambut kyuhyun pelan, "tenang saja, kau lupa aku direktur, kalau untuk mentraktirmu saja aku tidak akan bangkrut" balas kibum, lalu keduanya tertawa, tawa yang membawa perasaan hangat pada keduanya.

.

.

Pertemuan itu terus berlanjut, bahkan sekarang tidak hanya pada saat hari hujan, saat langit cerah pun mereka sering bertemu, menghabiskan waktu bersama, hanya sekedar makan siang ataupun jalan – jalan ke game center atau toko buku, kemanapun akan terasa menyenangkan kalau mereka bersama, bahkan tidak jarang kibum menjemput kyuhyun di sekolah.

Hari itu kibum baru saja pulang ke rumahnya setelah mengantar kyuhyun ke rumah namja manis itu, seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu ke lotte world, kibum tidak menyangka dirinya kan menikmati jalan – jalan ke tempat yang ke kanak – kanakan itu, entah mengapa namja manis berusia 17 tahun itu sudah menempati ruang khusus dihatinya, salah satu hal yang dia syukuri dalam hidupnya adalah bertemu dengan kyuhyun, ahh memikirkannya saja bisa membuat dirinya yang terkenal sangat datar senyum – senyum sendiri.

"baru pulang oppa?" sebuah suara yeoja dengan nada sinis menyapa pendengaran kibum, dari arah kamar dilihatnya seorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"kau, kukira kau sudah tidak ingat rumah" jawab kibum sinis pada yeoja yang berstatus irtrinya itu, yahhh kibum memang sudah menikah, walaupun itu adalah pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak dia inginkan, pernikahan bisnis yang diatur oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu oppa, kudengar dari karyawanmu kau tidak dikantor hari ini, kemana saja oppa?" Tanya seohyun, istri sah kim kibum

"bukan urusamu, lagipula aku juga tidak pernah bertanya kalau kau pergi kemanapun"sahut kibum sinis, namja tampan itu melepas dasi yang dipakainya, mencoba meredam emosi yang muncul setiap dia berhadapan dengan seohyun.

"aku istrimu oppa" lirih seohyun

"dan perlu kau ingat seohyun-ssi, aku tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan ini" ucap kibum tajam lalu namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah, "aku akan tidur di kantor" ucapnya sebelum pergi.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang dengan hati riang, setelah seharian jalan – jalan dengan kibum kyuhyun merasa sangat senang, bahkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya kyuhyun bersenandung kecil untuk menggambarkan perasaannya, namun tepat sebelum kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya sebuah suara berat yang sangat kyuhyun kenal menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa sudah puas jalan – jalannya kyuhyun?" Tanya suara dingin itu

Kyuhyun berbalik, melihat namja berperawakan tegas yang menatapnya tajam, "appa" gumamnya.

"ini kah yang kau lakukan selama ini, pergi dengan laki - laki, membolos sekolah?!" Tanya appa kyuhyun tajam, namja bernaama cho kangin itu memandang tajam putra bungsunya.

"maksud appa?" Tanya kyuhyun takut

Plukkk, kangin melempar surat yang diterimanya dari sekolah kyuhyun, surat peringatan karna kyuhyun sering membolos, "dosa apa sampai appa memiliki anak sepertimu kyuhyun?, dosa apa sampai appa memilki anak yang menyimpang sepertimu, sudah apa katakan sejak awal bukan kau harus berubah!: marah kangin, entah apa lagi harus dia lakukan untuk membuat putranaya kembali ke jaan yang lurus, bahkan dia sampai membuang seluruh majalah yang kyuhyun simpan dikamarnya agar membuat kyuhyun sadar bahwa tidak pantas dirinya menyukai pria.

"appa, tidakkah appa bisa menerima keadaan kyu yang seperti ini?" Tanya kyuhyun lirih

"mana ada appa yang menerima anaknya tidak normal kyuhyun!" murka kangin

"aku juga tidak menginginkan ini appa, TAPI INILAH DIRIKU!" teriak kyuhyun dan PLAKKK sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya, diikuti dengan tamparan – tampara lainnya, selalu seperti ini saat sang appa marah ketika mereka membahas seksualitasnya yang menyimpang, dirinya akan berakhir dengan dipukuli sang appa, di kejauhan kyuhyun melihat eomma cantiknya dan hyungnya donghae yang hanya melihatnya saja, bahkan kyuhyun bisa melihat tatapan jijik dari hyungnya, sedangkan sang eomma hanya menatapnya tidak perduli.

"mian appa, tapi kuharap appa bisa menerima aku yang seperti ini" lirih kyuhyun yang dihadiahi tendangan di tubuhnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya kyuhyun tidak pergi sekolah, tidak dengan keadaan babak belur begini, disekolahpun dia juga hanya akan mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari teman – temannya, jadi disinilah kyuhyun di taman tempatnya biasa bertemu dengan kibum. Walaupun kyuhyun yakin kibum tidak akan disini, pagi – pagi seperti ini namja tampan itu pasti masih berada di kantornya, namun dugaan kyuhyun salah, dari kejauhan dilihatnya kibum dalam posisi tiduran di kursi panjang yang biasa mereka duduki, walaupu kibum menutupi wajahnya dengan jas kyuhyun dapat mengenalinya dengan pasti.

Dahi kyuhyun berkerut heran saat melihat kibum masih memakai pakaian yang dipakainya kemarin, kyuhyun mendekati kibum, membiarkan suasana tetap hening, sepertinya kibum sedang tidur, terdengar dari dengkuran halus yang dikeluarkan namja tampan itu, kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk dengan tenang di dekat kibum, tidak ingin mengganggu tidur namja tampan itu, sampai akhirnya namja manis itu ikut tertidur dalam keadaan duduk, rasa sakit di badan dan juga hatinya benar – benar membuatnya lelah.

Tidur kyuhyun terusik saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya, kyuhyun membuka matanya, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah kibum yang berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, dan juga kompres yang menempel di luka lebam diwajahnya.

"ada apa denganmu?" Tanya kibum lembut

"tidak papa arghhh" ringis kyuhyun, hanya bicara saja membuat luka di bibirnya kembali perih, appanya benar – benar tidak main – main memukulnya semalam.

"lukamu parah kyu, ayo kerumahku, aku akan mengobatimu" ajak kibum, sungguh dia merasa khawatir.

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk, namja manis ini bahkan menurut saja saat kibum menuntunnya memasuki mobil sedan mewah milik kibum, keduanya hanya diam di dalam mobil, sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing – masing, sampai akhirnya keduanya sampai di sebuah rumah besar dengan nuansa putih.

"ayo masuk" kibum menggandeng tangan kyuhyun lembut

Kyuhyun hanya menurut, sesuai dengan bayangannya rumah kibum pasti sangat besar, wajar saja karna kibum adalah direktur salah satu perusahaan besar di korea.

Kyuhyun menurut saat kibum membawanya ke sebuah kamar, sepertinya kamar ini milik kibum, karna kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma kibum yang menenangkan dari kamar ini, kyuhyun duduk di kasur dengan seprai putih saat kibum memintanya untuk menunggu sedangkan namja tampan itu mengambil obat dan juga kompres. Kyuhyun memangdangi kamar kibum, kamarnya cukup rapih untuk ukuran kamar namja, tidak terlalu banyak barang sehingga terkesan luas, benar – benar cocok untuk kibum yang sangat perfeksionis.

Kibum kembali dengan sebaskom kecil air dingin beserta handuk dan juga kotak obat, "buka bajumu kyu" perintah kibum, namja tampan ini tau bukan hanya wajah kyuhyun yang penuh luka, karna sejak tadi kibum memperhatikan kyuhyun yang selalu meringis setiap menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Lagi, kyuhyun menuruti permintaan kibum tanpa banyak protes, dilepasnya kemeja yang dipakainya, lalu tampaklah luka lebam yang membiru di sekujur punggung putih kyuhyun, kibum bahkan sampai harus menahan kemarahannya saat melihat luka di badan kyuhyun, dengan sangat hati – hati dikompresnya luka – luka kyuhyun dengan air dingin yang dibawanya, "apa kau masih tidak ingin cerita padaku?" Tanya kibum tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya mengompres seluruh luka kyuhyun.

"aku tidak papa" jawab kyuhyun lirih, terlihat sekali namja manis ini enggan bercerita

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita hyung tidak akan memaksa, tapi ingatlah kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada hyung" ucap kibum lembut, membuat kyuhyun merasakan kehangatan di hatinya, yahh kyuhyun meyadari sejak pertemuan pertama mereka bahwa dia menaruh perasaan pada kibum, kibum yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman dan melupakan semua masalahnya.

"nahh selesai" kibum menempelkan plester terakhir di luka yang ada di wajah kyuhyun, namja manis ini bahkan sekarang sudah kembali memkai kemejanya, "tunggu disini, ahh atau kau boleh berkeliling rumah kalau bosan, hyung akan membuatkan makanan untukmu" ucap kibum lembut

Kyuhyun mengangguk, namja manis ini memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan di rumah kyuhyun, yahh sejak pertama datang sebenarnya dia sudah merasa takjub dengan interior rumah ini, begitu elegan dan mewah. Kyuhyun menyusuri semua ruangan satu persatu sedangkan kibum hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum dari dapur mini yang ada di rumah itu.

Kyuhyun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya ruang santai, ahh pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa tinggal di rumah ini, tiba – tiba pandangan kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah foto yang diletakkan dalam kondisi tertutup. "ahh mungkin jatuh" gumam kyuhyun hendak membetulkan figura foto itu, namun tanganya terhenti saat melihat gambar yang ada di foto tersebut. Kyuhyun sangat mengenal namja dingin yang ada di foto tersebut, namja dengan setelan jas hitam, dia kim kibum, namun yang membuat kyuhyun kaget adalah seorang yeoja cantik dengan gaun putih yang berdiri di samping kibum, dilihat sekilas pun kyuhyun tau ini adalah foto pernikahan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, sungguh hatinya terasa sakit, disaat dia merasakan sebuah kenyamanan pada seseorang mengapa kenyataannya justru seperti ini, harusnya kyuhyun tau namja tampan, dan kaya seperti kibum tidak mungkin masih single, pasti sangat mudah untuknya mendapatkan yeoja cantik seperti yang ada didalam foto itu, namun kyuhyun memang terlalu munafik, seharusnya dia sadar namja sesempurna kibum tidak mungkin menyimpang sepertinya.

"aku memang bodoh" gumam kyuhyun miris, dengan cepat kyuhyun berlari ke ruang tamu, menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah kibum, dia hanya ingin secepatnya pergi dari rumah ini.

Kibum yang melihat kyuhyun terburu – buru keluar dari rumahnya langsung mengejar namja manis itu, "kyu, kyuhyun kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil berusaha mengejar kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu tidak menyahut, bahkan menengok pun tidak. Kibum mempercepat larinya sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menjangkau tangan kyuhyun, menahan namja manis itu untuk tidak pergi. "ada apa kyu? Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa bilang padaku" tanyanya lembut

"kumohon" lirih kyuhyun, "kumohon jangan selalu perhatian padaku" lanjut kyuhyun

"ada apa?" Tanya kibum lagi

"tidak ada apa – apa, hanya aku yang bodoh" jawab kyuhyun masih tidak mau melihat kibum.

"kyuhyun!" teriak kibum frustasi, ditariknya tangan kyuhyun sampai namja manis itu menghadapnya, saat itulah kibum bisa melihat wajah kyuhyun yang penuh dengan air mata. "kyu" lirihnya

"tadi kau bertanya padaku bukan mengapa aku seperti ini?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis, "baiklah aku akan menceritakan" ucap kyuhyun pasrah, "semua luka ini, appaku lah yang membuatnya, dia malu memiliki anak yang tidak normal sepertiku, dia malu memiliki anak yang menyimpang sepertiku, aku gay hyung!" teriak kyuhyun frustasi, air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya, padahal bahkan saat ayahnya memukulnya, eommanya tidak memperdulukannya, hyungnya mencacinya dia tidak pernah menangis, saat teman – teman sekolahnya memandangnya jijik pun dia juga tidak perduli, namun kenapa namja tampan yang belum lama dikenal kyuhyun ini bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"kyu" panggil kyuhyun

"kenapa? Aku tau sekarang kau pasti jijik padaku bukan hyung? Aku minta maaf tapi izinkan aku mengatakan ini sekali, aku mencintaimu hyung, tapi kau tenang saja aku tidak mengharapkan balasan, aku tau kau normal, kau juga sudah menikah" kyuhyun tersenyum miris, "jadi, mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, selamat tinggal" ucap kyuhyun lalu mulai meninggalkan kibum yang masih terdiam.

Kibum masih mencerna ucapan kyuhyun, kyuhyun mencintainya?. Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya, namja tampan itu berusaha mencari keberadaan kyuhyun, dilihatnya kyuhyun sudah hendak membuka pintu rumahnya, dengan cepat kibum berlari, menahan pintu yang sudah hendak terbuka itu, menahan kyuhyun dipintu dengan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala namja manis itu, ditatapnya mata jernih kyuhyun.

"kau sudah banyak bicara, sekarang bolehkan aku bicara?" Tanya kibum, kyuhyun mengangguk pelan walaupun dia tidak mengerti

"kau fikir kenapa tuhan mempertemukan kita di taman itu kyuhyun?, dia pasti memiliki rencana dengan mempertemukan kita, kau benar, aku memang sudah menikah" kibum melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang tampak terluka sejenak, "namun kau tidak tau bukan kalau aku tidak pernah bahagia dengan pernikahanku?" Tanya kibum, kyuhyun mendongak menatap mata kibum, kibum menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kembali bicara, "aku tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan itu, kau tau kenapa? Karna secantik apapun istriku aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya, dan kau tau kenapa aku tidak akan bisa mencintainya? Karna aku sama sepertimu kyuhyun, aku gay" lirih kibum

"dan satu – satunya seseorang yang kucintai yang membuatku bahagia adalah seseorang remaja 17 tahun yang sangat manis, yang kutemui di taman saat hari hujan, namja yang memberikan warna di hari – hariku, namja yang membuatku melupakan seluruh masalahku, itu kau kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu" ungkap kibum, mata kelamnya menatap kyuhyun penuh cinta.

"mwo?" kaget kyuhyun, dia tidak menyangka kibum akan mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya.

CUPP, kibum mengecup sekilas bibir kyuhyun melihat ekspresi kaget yang menurutnya sangat lucu, dia tidak menyangka kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya selama ini, "aku mencintaimu" ungkap kibum lagi.

BRUKK kyuhyun langsung menerjang kibum, memeluk namja itu erat, "aku juga mencintaimu hyung, sangat mencintaimu" balas kyuhyun.

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali mencium rambut kyuhyun yang sangat harum, tidak pernah dia merasakan sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya, selama ini dia selalu hidup dalam tekanan, dari orang tuanya yang selalu memaksanya untuk menjadi normal dan juga seohyun, namun sekarang dia ingin meraih kebahagiannya. Bukankah setiap orang berhak bahagia? Dan kibum akan bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

"tapi" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, namja manis itu menatap kibum sendu, "kau sudah menikah hyung" lirih kyuhyun

"kau tenang saja, aku akan menceraikannya, kita tinggalkan semuanya, kita tinggalkan orang – orang egois itu, aku meninggalkan keluargaku dan kau meninggaklan keluargamu, kita akan memulai hidup baru bersama" ucap kibum meyakinkan

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis lalu kembali memeluk kibum, "terima kasih hyung, aku mau" jawab kyuhyun, dirinya juga sudah tidak tahan tinggal di rumahnya yang seperti neraka.

"kau tenang saja, kita akan bahagia kyuhyun" ucap kibum lembut, semakin membawa kyuhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya.

**END**

**Hai – hai, aku gak tau apa ini, yahh tiba – tiba aja pengen bikin yang begini, ini sedikit terinspirasi dari anime jepang yang pernah aku tonton, tapi gak sama kok. Masih dalam rangka DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN, seneng deh banyak FF kihyun, aku memang baru dalam menulis FF dengan pair kihyun, jadi maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan di sana sini. Akhir kata pai – pai #bow**


End file.
